


Kill me please

by witchdolll



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Mean Girls Parody, Other, Please Kill Me, multifandom - Freeform, why did i write this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdolll/pseuds/witchdolll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todoroki just wanted to wallow in his teen angst but no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me please

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i'm still alive and in Boku no Hero hell. I think about this scenerio a lot.

Todoroki was walking down the street, wallowing in his teen angst and daddy issues. It was Saturday if you were wondering Shouto doesn’t skip school because he’s a nerd. Suddenly a car pulled up besides him, the car was made of chocolate. How was that possible? What kind of witchcraft was that? Shouto had no idea who the people in the car were but o boy does the author!!!! The garbage cans in the car were Nagito Komaeda, Kaneki Ken, and who was driving was Killua Zoldyck ( wtf he’s like twelve he shouldn’t be driving). Komaeda was preaching about hope to Kaneki who was crying because he’s been through six days of this it was worse than when he was tortured by Jason true fact. Killua turned to the icy hot boi, “Get in loser we’re getting hair dye.” Killua said sassily. It was a weird day for Shouto.


End file.
